1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling systems, and more specifically, to methods for managing interruption of the out of box experience for build to order systems.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An out of box experience, also known as Windows Welcome specifically in the case of Windows Operating System (OS) may execute during the first run of an information handling system (IHS). Following the purchase of a build to order IHS, the out of box experience executes prior to the initiation of Windows shell or any additional software. Specifically, the out of box experience performs a set of tasks and offers necessary to configure and run Windows including offering to end users antivirus, antiphishing, antispyware, and firewall software, offering to end users an opportunity to register for internet service provider (ISP) service, enabling end users to select a default browser, requesting user registration information and offering end users an opportunity to opt-in to hardware-related updates.
With emerging operating systems (OS) such as Microsoft Vista, the out of box experience may experience corruption or interruption, particularly during the powering off of an IHS, which may in turn result in the non-application of customizations selected by end users. End users who encounter these challenges may require additional technical support, thus diminishing the customer experience and increasing costs for manufacturers of IHSs.
Thus, a need exists for methods to inform and instruct a user on how to respond to an interruption to the out of box experience.